Ever Fallen In Love?
by NileyIsTruLove
Summary: Miley & Liam are going strong until Nick & Miley rediscover their feelings for eachother. Will Miley choose Nick just to get her heart broken again? And what will Liam do when he realizes Nick & Miley are in love with eachother? xNILEYx
1. Chapter 1

**Our Endless Fairytale**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miley, Nick, or anything else in this story. I only own the plot. If I make references to any songs or anything Miley/Nick said, credit goes to them or their owners. =] OK, i know i started this story off with Justin as the other guy, but now Liam is who Miley's with haha and i wrote this sooo long ago.. so maybe you can pretend all the "Justins" in here are "Liams" hehe.**

**Chapter 1**

**Miley POV**

I am exhausted! You see, I just finished working on my new movie, The Last Song, in Savannah, Georgia. It was more challenging for me than Hannah Montana, but I like that. I'm always up for a challenge. I think the hardest part for me was being away from all my friends and family... and my sweet inspiration. My Prince Charming. I think- I know that I still love him with everything in me and my heart will be his forever. If only he felt the same way. I'm really happy that me and Nick are friends again though. For a while we were "feuding" as the media calls it, but now we realized that the whole thing was stupid and everything's okay now. We're friends, and that's all that's important. I wouldn't ever want to risk loosing what we have now, especially because it took us so long to get back to where we started. Even though nothing can happen between us, I'm still allowed to daydream about him-right?And I have the sweetest memories I will never let go of. Wow, Nicholas you are not easy to get over.

Right now I am dating Justin. Yes, the underwear model that everyone is critisizing me for dating. I'm very thankful that he's here for me and everything, but me, my family, and all my friends can tell I'm not "in love" with him. Justin knew it too, I could feel it. But he never stopped trying to be what I wanted. When he could tell I was mad at him he would just try harder. Atleast he's making me somewhat happy and trying to get me over Nick. Well honestly nobody could do that. It's kind of disturbing how much I missed him. I still slept with Nick's shirt that he gave me over a year ago when we were dating, I still got excited when I was asked questions about him, and worst of all, the backround on my phone is still a picture of us kissing. Luckly Justin never noticed. I completely lost it and I knew it.

"You have to get over this!" I said to myself alittle too loudly that my sister, Brandi heard.

"Uh Oh, thinking about Nick again?" she said.

Brandi was a great sister who always gave me advice when I needed it.

"Yeah, Sissy. I don't know what to do." I said desperately.

"Look, Miles just tell him how you really feel. It will be okay."

"I can't though! Things would get awkward between us again and I won't let that happen!" I practically yelled.

"Geez, Mi! You're going crazy! Just call him and invite him to lunch or something. That way both of you can talk and you can tell him how you feel. Or if you don't wanna do that you can just talk and catch up, since you guys haven't seen eachother in a while." Brandi said trying to calm me down.

"But-" She cut me off and added "I'm sure Justin won't mind you hanging out with him, so go for it."

I can't believe it, but I'm actually gonna do it. I'm gonna call Nick and invite him to lunch. I really hope everything goes well. I guess first, I should tell Justin, like I care what he has to say. Seriously, he has been annoying me more and more each day. Maybe it's just because he's not Nick. It's not his fault, but he's really getting on my last nerve. Now I have to go explain to him that I want to spend time with my first real love. Nick. This should be interesting.

**Okay guys! I hoped you liked it.**

**1) I know this is a short chapter**

**2) IT GETS BETTER! I promise. I don't even like this chapter lol.**

**3) Review! It would mean the world to me!**

**Thanks everybody! I hope you like what's coming next! Hint: NILEY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

*I went into the room to talk to Justin*

"Hey Justin!" I said.

"Hey Babe", He greeted me while leaning in to kiss me. I kissed him back to let him know nothing was wrong but pulled away fast when I could tell he wanted to get into it more.

"Is everything ok?" He asked after I pulled away.

"Yeah, everythings great. Ummm I was just thinking of asking Nick to lunch so we could, you know, catch up. I haven't seen him in forever, so--. "

"Miley," Justin said in a stern yet hurt tone. You know how I feel about him. I really hate it when you guys hang out.

"I know Justin, but you know I love you." "I just love Nick more." I thought to myself.

"Youre right Miley, sorry. I do trust you."

"Thanks Justy. I'm gonna go call Nick now then."

*Miley nervously dials Nick's number on her phone*

**Nicks POV**

Seeing Miley's number come up on my cell was really actually shocking. I couldn't believe my secret love was calling me. You should have seen the sappy smile on my face right before I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked as if I didn't know who was on the other line.

"Hey Nick it's miley."

"Hey Mi! It's so great to talk to you."

"I know! We haven't seen eachother in forever, which is why--."

"One sec mi. Joe is being an idiot."

"Joe, I didn't have any of your cotton candy flavored gum!"

"Well there were 3 pieces left and now there are only 2!!" Joe said.

Can't you see I'm on the phone?

"Sorry mi. "

*laughs* "I see Joe is still........ Joe." Miley joked.

"Yeah, he's still exactly the same. So what were you about to say?"

**Miley's POV**

Oh man! I couldn't ask him! What was I thinking? Of course I couldn't do it!

"Ummm nothing, I was just gonna ask about ummm, the tour, how's the tour??" Miley added lamely. Nick rambled on about funny things that happened on tour and added "I wish you were here though."

Nick's POV

"Ooops! Shit! I said too much! Oh well, maybe she didn't notice."

Joe was next to me and yelled, "Just ask her out!"

"Oh god! She definitely heard that!" I covered with, "Oh yeah good idea, Joe. We should catch up! How bout we eat out at The Village Idiot whenever you're free-- that is if you want."

" Yeah Nick! I'd love to! I'm actually free tomorrow. Does that work for you?" asked Miley.

" Yeah that's perfect!"

"Yay! I'm so excited!"

"Me too Miles. I can't wait to see ya."

"You too. *laughs* bye."

**Miley's POV**

After I hung up, Brandi asked how it went. I told her it was great and that he asked ME to lunch. I didn't even have to ask him.

"See Miley?" She said. I told you it would work out.

Thanks, Sis! "It's a good thing that i'm finally finished shooting my movie! But I won't get my hopes up. I know were just two friends, you know, reconnecting--nothing more. Besides I have Justin-- who I really care about." "More like a friend though, I thought to myself."

"Cool, Miles, well make sure you get ready to leave for the airport in an hour. We will be in California early in the morning."

I got my things packed up and we drove to the airport. I thought to myself, "Things couldn't get better then this!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey Guys!! Review!! The next Chapter will be long, I promise!! Don't you wanna know what happens?? Get ready for drama!! And please review!!! That's the only way to get a faster update!! REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Miley's POV**

After we landed safely, I hopped off the plane at LAX **(a.n. Haha luv party in the USA)** with a big smile on my face! Just a couple more hours til I see my prince charming! Brandi could see that I was happy and actually smiling again. For awhile "smiley miley" was gone but she sure is back now. Only Nick had this affect on me. I loved that no matter what was going on in my life, he could made me smile. Wow, I was so in love!

We drove home from the airport to our house whichI haven't been in for awhile since I spent all my time in Georgia filming the movie. I was pretty calm until I realized that I still needed something to wear! I started freaking out! I hopped in the shower and let the hot water clear away my worries. After I was finished, I dried my hair and was about to straighten it when I remembered how Nick loved my hair. Naturally. He loved my natural waves and when I wore very little makeup-- if any. He always said I looked so beautiful like that. Atleast he used to when we were together.

I tried on dresses, a cute skirt with leggings, flowy tops, sleeveless tops, stiletos, wedges-- everything in my closet. But I thought everything that I pulled out was trying too hard. I finally decided to go with a bluish/gray top and jeans paired with cowboy boots. And I couldn't forget my most important accessory, my Louis Vuitton bag. I looked at the time and realized Nick was going to be here any minute. Yes, he was picking me up, just like the old days.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and chills ran up my spine. I was so excited to see HIM. The one I dreamed about every night, the one I thought about constantly, the one who was the backround on my phone.

"Shit, I better change that!" I thought to myself.

The only other picture I had on my phone was one of me and Justin snuggling on the couch.

"Oh well, Nick sure as heck can't see the one of us, so Justin would have to do."

After I changed it, I ran to the door and me and my prince hugged. It was the strangest thing. It felt like neither one of us wanted to let go. I swear that hug must have been atleast 10 seconds long. Even Brandi looked at us with an "Aren't you finished yet?" look.

**Nick's POV**

Wow! Miley looked so beautiful. Her hair was just the way I liked it, eventhough I doubt she remembered that. Her outfit was perfect, and she looked great in it. Well, she looked great in anything. As we were walking out the door, I couldn't help but stare at her perfection. We got into my car and drove off to The Village Idiot.

Right when we arrived, we were swarmed by paparazzi. I tried to keep a normal face and didn't answer any of the paparazzi's questions. Miley did the same. After we made our way into the restaurant, the waitress took our orders which left me and her some time to talk.

"So Miley, how was it filming your movie?" I asked.

Miley rambled on and on about what funny things her and Carly did on set, but I just starred at her and was amazed by her beauty.

Finally, I tuned back in while she was saying, "I really missed my friends back home though." She said this while looking down at her phone. That was when I noticed her newly changed wallpaper.

"_Justin_." I thought. Man, I hated that guy, but all I said was, "Oh, that reminds me, how are things with you and Justin?"

**Miley's POV**

I could hear the bitterness in Nick's voice when he said Justin's name. Was he jealous?

I answered, "Good. Good. Justin's a really great guy."

Nick responded,"Really, because almost every picture I see of him, he's half naked. Seriously, Miley, don't you think you can do better than an underwear model?"

Nick's hands were balled up into fists. Now I was sure Nick was jealous. Even though I probably shouldn't, I enjoyed that he was jealous, so I decided to flaunt it.

"Nick, Justin's a great guy, and he just so happens to look great in his little boxers."

"His little boxers? D-did ummm.....he didn't....you guys" Nick stuttered. I knew what he was trying to ask but I just wanted him to suffer. "

"Huh?" I asked eventhough I knew what he was getting at.

"Did you and Justin--,you know, have......" Nick stopped there as if it was the end of his sentence.

"No, I answered. Of course not. He respects me, don't worry." When I answered that question Nick let out a sigh of relief and unballed his fists.

Shortly after that, our food was delivered and we talked some more and enjoyed the time we had left with eachother before it was time to leave. We went out to his car, and we were swarmed by the paparazzi again. They were all over, so it was really hard for Nick to back out. We ended up hitting a parked car on our way out, and Nick's car got slightly damaged.

**Nick's POV**

Eventhough my car got scratched, I didnt care. Normally I would be upset, but since I was with Miley, nothing mattered. The only thing I was worried about was if Miley was okay. She was fine though, it didnt even get to her. I dropped Miley back off at her house after saying goodbye and giving her another 10 second hug. "I'll text you later tonight, Miley." I said. She smiled her adorable smile and nodded while I drove off.

**Miley's POV**

I walked inside the door and there was a note from Brandi saying: Hey Miles! Sam (a.n. her boyfriend) just suprised me by taking me on a vacation to Hawaii!! How sweet is he? Haha! I'll be back in a week according to Sam, but don't worry Justin will be there and call Mandy over if you want too. I can't wait til you tell me all about lunch with your "Nicky". Text me! I luv u Miles! -Brandi

I was happy for Brandi and was just about to text her when I smelt a burst of alcohol coming from my room and saw empty beer bottles smashed on my bedroom floor and-- Justin.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
OOOO wats up with Justin??? Find out soon, but only if you REVIEW!!! Seriously guys, I luv hearing what you hav to say!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Miley's POV**

"What is going on in here?" I thought. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"MIIILEYY!!", Justin yelled.

"Y-yeah?" I responded nervously.

"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU ALL OVER NICK TODAY?" he screamed.

"Justin, I wasn't I swear. We were just hanging out as friends." I managed to say.

"NO, YOU WEREN'T! I SAW PICTURES OF YOU GUYS. I SAW HOW YOU GUYS GOT INTO THAT CAR ACCIDENT!! WHAT COULD YOU TWO POSSIBLY HAVE BEEN DOING TO GET INTO A FUCKING CAR ACCIDENT??? he bellowed so loudly that I felt so weak that I could barely stand.

"Jus--Justin, please don't talk to me like that. What's going on, why are you acting like this?" I said softly.

As I said this Justin started to drink some more.

"Stop, Justin! You don't need that!"

"I DON'T NEED THIS?? I DON'T NEED THIS? YOU THINK YOU KNOW WHAT I NEED?

After Justin said this he picked up a mirror from my wall and smashed it onto the floor, leaving hundreds of sharp pieces on the floor around me.

"Justin, you're scaring me! If you keep being violent, I'm gonna call the cops!" I said.

"Oh, you really shouldn't have said that. Bad move, Smiley Miley. You leave me no choice but to wipe away your smile forever."

"You don't mean that, Justin, you're just drunk! Please stop this!" I choked.

"Oh, I mean it. Actually better yet, I think I will actually keep you Smiley. I know something that we could do to keep you that way. I know you want me, Miley. ALL OF ME!!! He screamed.

Justin started to forcefully pull his shirt off and twirled it around in the air. After he threw it on the ground, he started to unzip his pants.

"NO, JUSTIN! STOP!! I screamed.

Justin walked closer to me and tried to pull off my shirt. Luckly, I was able to keep it on, but he ended up tripping me which made me fall into the broken glass surrounding the floor. Even though I was in pain from all the cuts I had just gotten, I ran as fast as I could out of my house and into my car.

I was planning to stay at a hotel that night, but I realized that I left my purse in the house with all my money and credit cards, and I was not about to go back in there. All I had in my car was a makeup bag and some clothes that I recently bought but never took into my house. All I wanted was for Justin to go back to they way he used to be. And to feel safe.

I just got a text from Nick which desturbed my thoughts.

It said: Hey Miles. How r ya?? Is Justin ur house still?

I replied: Well, actually no (i lied) & neither is Brandi, so i'm kinda lonely :(

Awwww.... Miles, I don't want u 2 b alone. Do u think u could come ovr tonight?? Frankster has been dyin 2 c ya. And my mom misses her "daughter" LOL. hahah my parents said it's ok & they already hav the guest room set up. =]

Really, Nick?? I'd love 2!! I miss Frank the Tank 2!! And of course my 2nd mommy! I'll B ova in a couple mins. :)

Man, was I thankful that Nick was letting me stay with him. I don't think home is safe right now. Hopefully Justin will go back to normal in the morning, I thought to myself.

I tried to clean myself up as best as I could by putting on my new long sleeve shirt I bought. I covered up my cuts and bruises and before I knew it, I was infront of the Jonas' house.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**HAHAHA I hate Justin in this story. Keep reading and reviewing!! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Miley's POV

I just walked out of my car and into the Jonas house. Immediately, I was welcomed with Frankie screaming my name then hugging me, followed by Joe and Kevin both running towards me at the same time almost knocking me over. Then Mrs. Jonas gave me a nice, warm hug and went on and on about how much she missed me.

"Miley, I can't believe i'm finally seeing you! It has been forever!" she said.

"I know! I missed all of you guys so much! And I know Noah misses you too, Frankie! We gotta get you two hanging out again!" I said excitedly.

"Yay, I miss riding my bike with her! Oh, by the way, I'll show you where your guest room is." Frankie said.

I followed the youngest Jonas upstairs when I saw Nick straightening up the guestroom for me.

"How sweet is he?" I thought to myself.

The second Nick saw me he gave me a tight squeeze. As much as I loved that moment, I also hated the pain I got from all the cuts on my body hidden by my long sleeve shirt.

I pulled away from Nick and let out a wince.

"Oh, sorry Miley. I didn't mean to hurt you. I guess I just missed you so much I wan't thinking." Nick nervously said.

"Oh, it's okay *laughs* I missed you too. So much." I said, glad that he didn't catch on about my cuts and brusies. "Wow, I didn't know it was this late already!" I said.

"I know, I'm gonna go put my pj's on. Do you wanna put on yours?" Nick asked.

"Shit, I didn't bring pajamas with me cause I'm afraid to go into my own house!" I thought. I responded to Nick by saying,"Ummmm no, thats okay, I-- yeah. No thanks."

Nick gave me a confused look and said,"Why not? You can't possibly want to sleep in those jeans."

"Yeah, but I actually forgot to pack pj's--and everything else." I let out a nervous laugh.

Nick just starred at me with confusion.

"I guess I was just so excited to come over, I forgot everything." I added lamely.

"Well, if you want you can borrow a tshirt and stuff.", Nick offered.

I thanked Nick and went into the bathroom to change. I was so caught up in the moment with the smell of his clothes that I forgot about my now visible cuts and bruises. His smell brought back so many great memories. Like when he used to sing me to sleep on tour, or when he would make me something special to eat. That was what I loved most about Nick. He was so caring. I will never forget the time when he helped me when he noticed I wasn't feeling good. He tested my blood sugar, like he had to do every night for himself and noticed that I had a completely irregular level. That was the day that I found out I was hypoglycemic. Nick helped me get through that more than anyone. He was my inspiration and I knew that if he could go through diabetes than I could deal with my condition too. We went through it together. We went through everything together.

I realized I was spending quite a long time in the bathroom daydreaming, that I should probably have been out by now. I came out of the bathroom, and right away Nick was smiling at me, then he had a blank expression. I didn't know what was wrong at first, but when I saw him looking at my arms and legs, I realized it right away.

"What happened, Miley? Oh my gosh, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. "Quick, I have to think of a lie. I can't say Justin practically through me into broken mirror pieces." I thought in my head." "You'll never guess what happened", I said out loud. *laughs* I was dancing in my room, and my mirror fell from all my jumping, and I was going to clean it up, but I ended up tripping." I lied.

Nick acted suspicious and I could tell he didn't totally buy it. "Well, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, but only that would happen to me. *laughs* You know how clumsy I am."

"So does Justin know that your here right now?"

"No, he doesn't. He's probably will be wondering where I am. I'm suprised he hasn't called me."

"Well he probably thinks you're at home right now."

"No, cause he sleeps over my house pretty much all the time, so he knows I'm not there."

"HE SLEEPS OVER? MI--"

"Chill out, Nick! I told you we never did anything. Don't worry. And--" I was interrupted by my phone ringing. "It's him", I told Nick. I went into the bathroom again so Nick couldn't hear our conversation. I nervously answered the phone, praying that he would be back to normal.

"Hello?"

"MILEY!!! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME WHEN YOU WERE JUST ABOUT TO HAVE THE GREATEST SEX OF YOUR LIFE!!"

"J-Justin, I'm staying at Mandy's tonight, okay?" I nervously lied.

"I DON'T CARE WHERE THE HELL YOU'RE STAYING, JUST GET YOUR GOOD-FOR-NOTHING ASS OVER HERE NOW!!!"

"Don't talk to me like that!!!!" I screamed. "And I'm not coming back! Ever!" What was I doing? Justin could get dangerous. I shouldn't be standing up for myself like that.

"What did you just say to me?" he asked.

I didn't answer.

"I SAID, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!!!?''

"Justin, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. You know I love you. I'm so so sorry.", I lied.

"THEN GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT BEFORE I BEAT YOUR ASS."

In tears, I said," Okay, I'll be right over." I hung up the phone and tried to think of what to say to Nick. He heard me yelling and noticed that I was in tears and shaking wildly.

"What happened, Mi? What's wrong? What did he say to do this to you?" he asked worriedly.

"Ummmmm..... Nothing. He just doesn't really like that i'm here tonight." I lied again. I'm making a much more big deal about it than it is.", I said, refering to my tears and my violent shaking. "Seriously, it's nothing, but I'm kind of feeling guilty leaving him alone, so I guess I should probably go back home."

"Wait, I thought he wasn't even there." Nick said. "You texted me that you were lonely because nobody's was with you."

"Yeah, well I guess he came over after I left." I lied for the billionth time that day.

"I'll see ya, Nick. Tell your family bye for me."

"No Mi, stay! You don't have to go just because of him. We were having a great time before that phone call. Don't let him tell you what to do. He always gets to see you and I never get to." Nick pleaded.

"You don't understand, I'll be in so much trouble if I--"

"What do u mean trouble??

"Nothing, Nick. I'll call u tomorrow"

"Mi, please don't leave."

"I have to. We'll hang out tomorrow, I promise."

Right after I told Nick those last words, I walked out of his room and went back into my car. This was definitely the scariest car ride of my life. I felt like I was driving to hell. I didn't know what to expect when I got home. I figured if I just obeyed Justin by coming home, he wouldn't be as mad. I didn't know if I was doing the right thing, but I was hoping that this way I could make it out unharmed-- I was even fine with alive.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OOO here comes the drama!! REVIEW my awesome readers!! You guys rock!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Attention: Justin is a meany in this Chapter, so he uses some bad language and does "bad stuff". That's not my fault tho, Justin is the one doing/saying it. haha so if you don't like bad langauge or "adult themes" you might want to skip some parts. haha. =] and sooooooo sry for not updating in well forever. thank you for still sticking by me && reading my stuff.  
**

**Miley's POV**

I nervously walked up to my front door knowing my violent, drunk boyfriend was on the other side. I thought of the worst things that could possibly happen, which made me even more scared. I opened the door slowly to find Justin standing there waiting for me.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING B*TCH!" he screamed.

"Justin, I'm sorry! Really! Please don't hurt me. Atleast I came home like you asked!"

" I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE AT MANDY'S!"

"I was, Justin." I lied.

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING NICK'S FUCKING CLOTHES!"

Oh no, I thought. I forgot I was still in Nick's clothes. Oh my gosh! Now he knows I lied to him. I have to get out of here. I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!

I darted for the door and made it outside until Justin chased after me and grabbed my arm with all his might saying, "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, SLUT? YOU THINK YOU CAN LIE TO ME AND GET AWAY WITH THIS?

He pushed me back inside the house through the closed glass window and I landed on the hardwood floor soaked with blood from all the glass that was now lodged into my skin. Pain flooded throughout my whole body as I tried to pick the broken glass pieces out of my skin.

I used all my energy to get up and said to Justin in a weak voice, "Why? Why are you doing this to ME? What did I do, Justin...Besides love you? And now you treat me like this?

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHY I TREAT YOU LIKE THIS? BECAUSE YOU ARE A GOOD FOR NOTHING SLUT! NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU! SO MANY PEOPLE HATE YOU AND THEY'RE GLAD I'M DOING THIS TO YOU! NOT ONE FUCKING PERSON LOVES YOU! YOU THINK "NICKY" LOVES YOU? NO! I DON'T SEE HIM HERE SAVING YOU! HE DOESN'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU! HE WANTS YOU TO LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE. AND SO DOES EVERYONE ELSE! SO DO US ALL A FAVOR AND GO KILL YOURSELF. ACTUALLY I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!

Justin came towards me and punched me in the stomach so hard, that I started to cough up blood. He watched me as I was in complete agony and he was laughing. How could he laugh? How can someone hate another person that much?

Despite my aching injuries, I managed to walk up the stairs leaving a trail of blood behind me. I was hoping to outrun him and excape through my balcony which was close to ground level. Unfortunately, when I made it to the top of the stairs he pushed me down them and I was sure that broke my arm. I screamed so loudly that I couldn't believe no one came to save me. I thought my scream could have been heard by the world. Maybe Justin was right. Maybe no one did care about me. I started to realize that I **was** worthless. I completely gave up fighting back beacuse of my sudden realization. No one did care about me. I finally realized it.

Justin was standing above me and started to take off his shirt. I knew what was going to happen next. Justin sat down next to me and grabbed onto my hands so I was the one unbuttoning his pants. He stripped me of my clothes too and took total advatage of me. I didn't even know this feeling existed. I never knew I could feel this low. I totally gave up fighting and let Justin do what he wanted with me.

After he was finally done taking advantage of me, all he said was," I'm not even gonna finish you off because then I could never do that to you again. Oh, and if you ever tell anyone what just happened, I will take away everything and everyone you love. Starting with Nick. I will give them more fucking pain then I have even given you."

I stayed sprawled out on the floor in excruciating pain and feeling completely violated. I guess I deserved this, I thought. Everyone must hate me for a reason. Eventhough no one cared about me, I still cared about them and decided to keep quiet about Justin doing this to me. If anyone asked, I would just say a group of kids I didn't even know came up to me and started beating me up. I won't even mention the rape.

Justin hit me one last time, and this time, it actually knocked me out. He finally left, leaving me helpless on the floor.

**Nick's POV**

I was really worried about the way Miley left, so I decided to call her to make sure everything was okay. I called both her house and cell phone with no answer. I walked downstairs and was stopped by my mom.

"Hey, Nick. Are you okay? You seem worried. Why aren't you with Miley?"

"She left because Justin made her. I tried calling both of her phone numbers, but she's not answering either of them."

"Well, I'm sure she's just busy then."

"I don't know. I feel like something is wrong. When she left our house, she was shaking and crying. She told me not to worry, but- I don't know. I think i'm going to go to her house just to make sure everything is okay."

"Okay, honey. Be careful."

I got into my car and drove to Miley's house. Once I arrived, I noticed the broken window. This cannot be good. What happened? I thought. I walked into the dark room and slidded on the wet floor. I turned on the light and realized the "wetness" was blood. Then about 3 feet away from me, I saw Miley, unconcious on the floor covered in it. I felt so many emotions in that moment: sorrow, anger, terror, guilt of letting her go home, and panic. But mostly anger. Who the hell could do this to a sweet angel like Miley. I would do anything if it was me on that floor instead, I thought. Right away, I called the police and they got Miley into an ambulance and took her to the hospital. The police asked me questions like: What happened? We're you there? And the worst, Did you do this?

I told them I didn't know what happened but said everything I knew, "Miley was with me right before the incident. She left my house shaking and crying to go visit her boyfriend, Justin." That's when I put it together. THAT SON OF A BITCH DID THIS TO MY MILEY! I was crying uncontrollably when this realization hit me. I would kill him once Miley was better. I swore I would literally kill him. Right now, I knew getting Miley better was the most important thing, so I had to put my feelings for Justin aside for right now. But believe me, he would get it. I never thought I would be a murderer, but I knew what I had to do to him.

They placed Miley in a hospital bed and she was still unconsious. The doctors said she definitely broke her arm and lost a lot of blood. She was in pretty bad shape. I never gave up hope though. I called Miley's family, and then my family to tell them the horrible news. They were all terrified and said they would be there as soon as they could. Even the ones on vacation.

While I was there with Miley, I sang "A Little Bit Longer" through my tears to her:

Got the news today, doctor said you had to stay

A little bit longer and you'll be fine

When I thought it all been done

When I thought it all been said

A little bit longer and you'll be fine

And you don't know what you got til it's gone

And you don't know what it's like to feel so low

And every time you smile you laugh, you glow  
You don't even know, know, know

You don't even know

All this time goes by  
Still no reason why  
A little bit longer and you'll be fine  
Waiting on a cure  
But none of them are sure  
A little bit longer and you'll be fine...

After I was done singing to her, I thought I would talk to her.

Hey Miles. It's Nicky. I know you will pull through this, you are such a strong person. I dont know anyone as determined as you are. You will be as good as new, I promise. The doctors will take care of you, I will take care of you, you're family will take care of you- don't worry everything will be alright. Besides, you promised we would hang out tomorrow. *laughs* Seriously, though Miley, you know how much you mean to me though, right? I would be nothing without you. You bring out a totally different side of me that no one else can. You're hyperness, your smile, your laugh... it makes me feel like such a different person when i'm with you. And i like that person, I'm proud of who I am when I'm with you. You have touched so many peoples lives and so many people look up to you and love you. Stay positive and keep fighting. I love you, Miley. I love you.

After that I sang part of "My Girl" to her when my family came in the room.

Tish and Billy Ray came in not 2 seconds after them and sobbed in front of Miley for hours. We all cried together. I don't think Miley realized how much everyone in that room loved her. After everyone talked to Miley in private, we all just sat there waiting for her to wake up. That was all I wanted, for my sweet angel to wake up.

"Wake up." Noah whispered, as if she was reading my mind. The doctor said no one could stay in the room at the moment, but he would notify everyone if there was a change.

I walked outside her room and prayed for hours that my sweet Miley would make it.

**This is such a sad chapter, and I cried while making it. I hope you liked reading it. I feel so bad for Miley. =[ Anyway, on a happier note, review please! I deserve it, right? Oh and sorry i'm making Justin so evil. hehe! REVIEW! LUV U GUYS! & i know justin is kinda irrelevant now, but i wrote this soooo long ago. u can pretend its liam if u want lol.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Attention: It's been forever since i've written this story & today i just found this file on my computer and I figured that since i took the time to write it so long ago, I should release it. So here it is. For anyone who was DYING to know what happened next lol 3**

Chapter 7

Nick's POV

When the doctor finally came out of Miley's room, I sprinted over to him asking, "Is she gonna be okay? What's going on? Is Miley gonna make it?"

The doctor gave me a small smile and said, "Yes, for right now she is looking good. However she still hasn't waken up yet, which is still normal, but if she doesn't wake up by the end of today, there could be some problems. Also, you are now allowed to go into her room again if you want."

The doctor went over to Miley's parents, so, me, Joe, and Kevin went into Miley's room.

"Hey Mi. It's me, Nicky again. I really need you, Miles. Please wake up." After I saw Miley's beat up face not responding to anything I was saying, I started to cry. "Come on, Mi. Keep fighting. We need you. I need you." I said through my tears. Joe could see I was getting really choked up, so he decided to speak.

"You know, Mi, I was just thinking about the times when we were on tour together, and we had our mic stand battles. Remember you always tried to do a better trick than I did, and one time, you even made the mic stand fall off the stage? *laughs* Or the time we had a hot dog eating contest and you ate 12? You couldn't stop yourself. That's what she said! *laughs* You always told the best "Thats what he said" jokes. I really miss your craziness, Miley. I miss you. You will always be my "little sister", and I will love you forever. Just get better, Miley. Please."

I could have sworn I saw Miley smile when Joe was talking, but maybe it was just wishful thinking.

"Miles, you're such a good person with a great heart. No one deserves this pain you're going through, especially you. You are always so sweet to everyone, and are so quick to forgive. Your smile lights up the entire room. We miss you, Miley. Come back." Kevin said, getting teary eyed.

Billy Ray and Tish came into the room, so we stepped out to let them have a little alone time with her.

Tish grabbed onto Miley's hand and began to say,"My sweet little girl. Why did this have to happen to you? It'll be okay though, Miley. I know everything will be alright. I love you so much and- SHE'S SQUEEZING MY HAND! DOCTORS, GET IN HERE!" She screamed excitedly.

The doctors came in and Miley began to flutter her eyes open. Tish screamed, "MY BABY!"

Miley said, "M-Mom? Dad?"

Billy Ray said, "Yeah, it's us darlin. My gosh, you're awake!"

"Where's Nicky?"

"He's right outside honey, let me go get him."

The doctor said, "Sorry, we can't have anymore visitors right now. We don't want Miley to get too excited. Family only. Plus, we have the police here, so Miley can tell them what happened."

The police made Billy Ray and Tish step out and then began to ask Miley questions.

"What exactly happened here, Miley"

Miley's POV

I knew what happened. I remembered it all. Justin's horrible eyes so full of hatred for me. It hurt so bad to think back. I knew I had to lie though, because I wouldn't want Justin to hurt my family or Nick.

"Well, I was coming home from Nick's house and I got out of my car and I saw these teens and they came up to me. I thought they just wanted an autograph or something, so I let them come up to me and they started beating me up and saying horrible things to me." I said, not knowing where this story was going.

"Did you recognize any of the people?"

"No." I answered.

"Your friend, Nick said you were at his house, and were coming home to your boyfriend. Why didn't Justin help you?"

"Well, he actually wasn't home." I lied.

"Well where is he now?" The policeman said not totally buying it. "Why isn't he here at the hospital?"

Nick's POV

Tish just told me that Miley woke up and was asking for me, so I didn't care what the rules were and barged right in to see Miley.

"NICKY!" she screamed.

I was so excited to her her voice and see her face light up again.

"MILES! I'M SO HAPPY-" The policeman started pushing me out and said, "No one is allowed to be in here but me right now. You will have plenty of time to see her later."

While he was saying this, I made funny faces when he wasn't looking at me, which made Miley laugh uncontrollably. He pushed me out and I waved bye to Miley.

Miley's POV

"Wow, even through all the pain I was in, Nick still had that effect on me to make me smile. He was so perfect." I thought.

"Anyway, Miley. Where were we? Oh yeah, why isn't Justin here at the hospital?"

"Ummmmm... Well... I guess he's trying to find the people who did this to me."

"Miley, that's what I'm here for. Why wouldn't he atleast see how you're doing?"

"Ummmm... I don't know. He said he wasn't going to rest until he found the people who beat me up."

"Why are you getting so flustered and shaky when we talk about Justin?"

"I'm not- It's just that...I miss him so much and want to make sure he's okay." I lied.

"Okay, well thank you, Miley. I will give you some time to rest now."

As soon as the policeman exited the door Nick came right in. Actually he accidentally tripped the policeman trying to get in, which made me laugh harder.

"Hey Mi! Did you tell him what happened?"

"Y-yeah."

"So he knows what that son of a- what that sick, repulsive man- did to you?"

"What are you talking about, Nick?" I asked like I had no idea who he was talking about.

"Don't you remember who did this to you?"

"Well I didn't recognize any of them. It's hard to remember what they looked like."

"You mean _Justin _didn't do this to you?"

"What?" I asked as if I was in shock. "Of course not!"

"Well then why isn't he here?"

"He's trying to find the people who did this to me."

"Why are you getting so shaky again? Miley, why are you about to cry whenever I talk about him?"

"Oh, Nick, help me!" I cried in desperation.

Miley was getting so worked up, that her machine started beeping, and Nick called for the doctors.

Will Nick ever find out the truth? Will Miley be okay? REVIEW! REVIEW! I love you guys! Especially the people that review for almost every chapter! Thanks guys 33


End file.
